RWBY and others react to Games and Videos (Remastered)
by Akirito Sakurai
Summary: This is the Remastered of my last fanfiction. I hope it'll be better.
1. Before the Story Begin

**Hello everyone. I'm Akirito Sakurai. Yeah i abandoned the name rarepkmntrainer, because I don't think I can keep it. it's nothing but troubles. Even though, I'm still me. The new name is better. Now i delete my last fanfiction because I've been gone for a long time and after rereading, I need to start over. So get ready everyone for a remastered version of my last fanfiction.**


	2. Prologue

Location: Universe Cross Room

* * *

A portal appears on the wall as I'm waiting for my guests, tapping my foot.

(before I continue on with the story I need to add what is my character is.)

**Name: **Akirito Sakurai

**Age: **17 (immortal)

**Hair color/style: **Black and shape like Kirito from Sword Art Online

**Eyes: **Ruby Red

**Top Clothes: **White shirt with black jacket

**Bottom Clothes: **Black pants with white socks and black shoes

**Extras: **One scar straight down from my left eye, Black fingerless gloves, Blue bracelet on my right wrist, and a red scarf

Occupation: Pokemon Bioweapon/Pokemon Warrior

(There we go. Now on with the story)

I groan being slight impatient as I went to a chair and sit down. Ever since I found this room, I was being silly not believing it until I give it a try.

_Flashback_

_I was laying on the couch in the Living room and then, a huge light engulfed everything and after a few seconds, it's died down. I rubbed my eyes to see what happens. nothing changes expect there is a new door on it with the sign says "White Void Room" on it._

_I was always on guard as I slowly open the door to see... Nothing!!_ _There's literally nothing in this room that's until I see a sign. The sign says that in the room, I have the power to summon people from different dimensions. I'm doubting that this is a_ _joke and I just shouting out that I want every cutest eeveelutions. Somehow it's works!_

_After a few minutes of cuddling with the eeveelutions I gave them nicknames._

_Eevee️ (female): Evelyn (Youngest sister)_

_Flareon️ (female): Blaze (Slightly older than Evelyn)_

_Jolteon️ (male): Sparky (Same height as Blaze)_

_Vaporeon️ (female): Aqua (Same height as sparky and slightly clumsy)_

_Espeon_ (female)_️: Sabrina (Elder sister and smart)_

_Umbreon️ (Female): Luna (Younger than Sabrina)_

_Leafeon️ (female): Daisy (same height as Sabrina)_

_Glaceon️ (female): Sapphire (Same height as Luna)_

_Sylveon️ (male): Sparkles (Slightly older than Sabrina and love to be all feminine and more feminine)_

_Then I start thinking about this room. The first thing I did was decorate it. So after doing a big stomp, the room changes_, _now there 2 long couches standing side by __side, the white wall turn golden yellow color, with different sizes shelves containing different game consoles, the floor turn into titles floor with an oval shaped rug in front of the couch. Snap my fingers and few tables appears and filled with many snacks. Add a few rooms here and there, and for the finishing touches, an 100in flat screen TV on the wall._

_"There, now to find guests. Pull the lever Sapphire!" I said as Sapphire jump on the lever making it goes down and trigger a trap door below my feet and I fall in. "WRONG LEVER!" I shout out loud as I'm falling from the great height and splash into the water. I kick the door that's label "pool room" open and walking out completely soaked while carrying Aqua and petting her. "why did I make that second level?" I question myself as grab the real lever and pull it and make the portal appears. "Now we wait."_

_Flashback Ends_

Soon enough only 7 people fall through and the portal close. "Welcome! I know what you want. you're wondering where you are and who am I, well I can answer those questions for you. I'm Akirito Sakurai and you're in my special place called the Universe Cross Room. In this room I can show you different games and video that's you never even hear about it. How about it? Interested enough?" I explained the main things to them. And before one of them ask I interrupted them.

"I know who you are." I walk to the girl wearing a red cape. "You're Ruby Rose." Then I walk to the girl in white. "Weiss Schnee" Then the girl with a black bow. "Blake Belladonna, a cat faunus" Then the girl with blonde hair. "Master pun maker Yang Xiao Long" Then to the boy with short blonde hair. "Jaune Arc." Then to the pink hair girl. "Nora Valkyrie." Then last, the boy wearing green hair. "finally Lie Ren." I walk back to my seat. "Am I right?"

The first person to ask is Weiss. "How do you know us!?" I snap my fingers and tossed a DVD case at them and Blake caught it and look at the cover and her face show shock and surprise. On the cover shows the title: RWBY Volume 1 with the picture of Team RWBY on it. "Surprise? In my world, you guys are fictional characters in a popular web series that's involved Team RWBY because it's about them and their lives. Jaune, Nora, Ren. You guys are in it, but you guys are side characters."

I remember something else. "There's someone here who want to come back." I said as a door open and to their absolute shock, a red hair girl walk out the door. The girl is without a doubt Pyrrha Nikos.

After a few minutes of Crying, comforting each other, and Pyrrha confessed her feeling to Jaune, Team JNPR is back as whole.

"Now just to let you know, your world is frozen in time so nothing gonna happen while you're gone. Now who wants to check out some games and videos?" The group talk it over for moment and decided to agreed.

"Good! Now here we go!" I turn on the TV.

* * *

**Fricken finally! This is so longer than my last fanfiction. Okay people listen I don't want any bad comments about this fanfiction. I'm little sensitive about it. I hope this Remastered fanfiction is better to you're liking, as for this I'll put only Team RWBY and JNPR for 5 chapters and I'll add more people in the future chapters. Also I'm put a limit on the requests. so only 5 people request only 1 video or game. first come first serve. I'll see you all in the next chapter. This is Akirito Sakurai, signing out. *teleport***


End file.
